Out of the Frying Pan
Out of the Frying Pan is the sixteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 12 and the 261st episode overall. It aired on September 1st, 2014. Characters Blood Gulch Crew *Caboose *Tucker *Washington *Epsilon *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut *Lopez *Carolina *Freckles (Storage chip only) Space Pirates *Locus *Felix (Voice only) Federal Army of Chorus *Doyle *Emily Grey New Republic *Kimball *Bitters *Smith *Jensen *Palomo Other *Epsilon-Delta *Epsilon-Theta Plot As the New Republic and the Federal Army prepare for their upcoming battle at the capital Armonia, both Kimball and Doyle give rallying speeches to their respective armies, with both parties admitting that this would be the final confrontation. Afterwards, Doyle is confronted by Locus, who states that he expects Felix to have a head start, and decides to go and intercept him, though Doyle pleads for Locus to stay for the oncoming battle. Locus assures him that after he resolves the issue with Felix, he will return to "take care" of him, before leaving. Meanwhile, at the fueling station, Epsilon manages to remove the tracking device from Freckles' storage unit, much to Caboose's glee. Carolina then belittles Wash for accepting the unit from Locus in the first place, and the two decide to search the perimeter- after a large fight between Tucker and Epsilon breaks out. Tucker, enraged at Epsilon, looks to everyone asking why they are not mad at him like he is, but each counter his arguments by stating that all the things Epsilon has done, they have done too, such as leaving the rebels who needed them for a more important cause. This leads to Caboose giving Tucker a moving, moral speech on how getting mad at Epsilon will only get the latter mad at him, and that Epsilon was only doing what he thought was right at the time. Caboose then elaborates by saying that Tucker is dumb for wanting to be angry and declares that he get over his issues, as everyone, like Epsilon, makes mistakes. Shocked at this, Tucker asks Carolina if he can speak to Epsilon, who had been talking to his memories of Delta and Theta for advice. The two atone for their behaviors and reconcile very quickly, much to Carolina's surprise, allowing the group to return to their mission. However, they are soon interrupted by a radio call from Felix, who gives them all a chance to leave Chorus and asks if any of them are interested. Transcript Fade in to Armonia with a Suspension railway moving along its tracks. ARMONIA, CAPITAL CITY OF CHORUS. Cut to General Doyle moving towards an intercom. Doyle: (clears throat) Three members of the Federal army are talking to each other when they hear Doyle over the intercom. Doyle: 'Men, may I have your attention please? ''Cut to Kimball speaking to the rebels over an intercom. 'Kimball: '''Alright everyone, listen up. Today's the day. ''The scene cuts back and forth between Doyle and Kimball, speaking to their respective armies. 'Doyle: '''Today is the day we defend this once great city from those who wish to take it for themselves. '''Kimball: '''You all know your roles. Squads will split up and surround the capital, then we sneak in and hit them from all sides. '''Doyle: '''Once the enemy has entered the city, the exits will be sealed and any hope of retreat will be dashed. '''Kimball: '''I won't lie to you, today maybe one of the worst days of your life. And for many of us, it's going to be the last. But we can't give up. We've come too far and lost too much to throw this all away. '''Doyle: '''The New Republic believes they can end this war today. And they are correct. What they fail to realize is that the Federal Army of Chorus shall be the one standing victorious after the smoke is clear. '''Kimball: '''So remember the plan- '''Doyle: '-remember your training. And most of all- 'Kimball: '-remember what your fighting for. Cut to Bitters, Smith, Jensen, and Palomo. 'Bitters: '''Yeah we're totally dead. ''Smith hits him. 'Bitters: '''Ow! '''Smith: '''Not the time. ''Cut back to Doyle who sighs after the speech. '''Locus: '''Well said. '''Doyle: '''Oh my ''(laughs) ''Locus yes. Oh dear god man you nearly gave me a heart attack. '''Locus: '''Sir, I have some rather urgent news. '''Doyle: '''Right. Well, spit it out then. '''Locus: '''I have been informed that the New Republic has dispatched the mercenaries to scout ahead for their forces. '''Doyle: '''My word, first the news of their invasion and now this? Heh, you are just a wealth of information aren't you? '''Locus: '''I'm leaving to track them down. '''Doyle: Oh yes yes, wait no No NO! Yo-yo-yo-you can't just leave! W-what about the ah- the impending battle? I need you here, by my side to ah- boost the moral of the troops! Locus: Don't be concerned General. Once I've taken care of this issue, I'll return to take care of you. Doyle: Oh right. Uh yes, YES! Ah excellent thinking Locus. I can always count on you to get the job done! Gallery 12 16 00001.png 12 16 00002.png 12 16 00003.png 12 16 00004.png 12 16 00007.png 12 16 00008.png 12 16 00009.png 12 16 00010.png 12 16 00011.png 12 16 00013.png 12 16 00014.png Carolina and Tucker S12.png 12 16 00015.png 12 16 00017.png 12 16 00018.png Trivia *Grif describing the Blues as, the dumb one, the lazy one, and the mean one is a reference to a similar description he made in Two for One. *Doyle's forearms in this episode are Mark VI, though he had Mark V before. *Carolina's forearms and legs again alternate between Mark V and Mark VI. Video S12E16 Category:Episodes Category:Season 12